


Adam Driver #56 (AFI Awards 4 Jan 2019) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [56]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Man Who Killed Don Quixote (2018)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, explicit cheekbones, hair porn, profile porn, roman nose, that mouth has to be illegal in at least one bible belt state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, leonine. Essentially purest hair and profile porn, with a side of explicit cheekbones.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 17
Kudos: 26





	Adam Driver #56 (AFI Awards 4 Jan 2019) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> He looks calm and confident, head up, chin level, mouth relaxed, shoulders down, but something about the rumpled brow and how he's got the muscles under his eye tensed makes me think he's waiting on the edge of his seat about something. I have NO idea exactly what for, but he's definitely waiting attentively. And very studiously ignoring the photographer. 
> 
> I have been meaning to draw this one for months, and I don't have any real good excuse as to why I haven't gotten to it yet other than that other beautiful references kept popping up and distracting me. But I love his hair like this, the way the angle of the photo shows off that noble profile; the two together bring to mind the word leonine and I just really can't get past it. The King Of Beasts, indeed.
> 
> One of the things I've started doing this year is posting wip shots to my twitter account as I work through a piece. Usually they generate some interest, not a lot, especially in the earlier stages where there's not a lot to see yet. This one was a marked departure from that pattern. After an hour's worth of work I had a really great silhouette, and MAN did Twitter get excited about that! Many of my finished pieces get less engagement than that wip.
> 
> So, with thanks to the Twitterati, you get two versions of this piece. One is the fully rendered portrait, and the other is just pure unadulterated profile porn. 
> 
> Reference taken by Michael Kovac on 4 Jan 2019 at the AFI Awards, with thanks to AdamDriverFiles for sharing it with us.
> 
> 9.5 hours drawing time.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-56.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-56-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-56-mouth.jpg)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-56-profile.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
